Garland (Final Fantasy)/Dissidia (PSP)/Quotes
Encounters ''Dissidia'' Let us enjoy this battle! To challenge me is foolish! Come and show me your strength. This is where you turn to dust. There is no escape from the cycle of battle. Combat is our only path! I'll smash you into pieces! This...is a true fight to the death. — when HP is low This is exhilarating. — when HP is low An opponent worth crushing! — when opponent is stronger Who knows who will win? — when opponent is stronger I shall not hold back. — when opponent is weaker I'll twist you into a knot! — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' Curse your fate of weakness! I will show no mercy! I meet a worthy opponent! I will enjoy this. The battle begins! Let us begin! Let us not hold back! You thought to best me? My blood boils... the ultimate fight! A battle to the death? My pleasure! Only the fight... fuels me. I'll end this quickly. Come to be pulverized? I will brandish you with defeat! I will put an end to this fight! ''Dissidia NT'' How will you fare against armed opponents? I thirst for carnage. Like lambs to the slaughter! We are to kill, only to be killed! Do not allow them to gain the upper hand. You will make this worth my time. Encounters: Character Specific ''Dissidia'' Can you overcome fate? — Warrior of Light Only one can be the greatest! — Garland Your conviction means nothing in battle! — Firion Authority means nothing in battle! — The Emperor What a reckless little whelp you are! — Onion Knight Begone, beast of destruction! — Cloud of Darkness Yours are not the eyes of a warrior. — Cecil Let the darkness take you! — Golbez Can you withstand my attacks? — Bartz Drown in the Void! — Exdeath Expect no chivalry here, woman. — Terra Nothing but a jester! — Kefka I shall break you and your sword! — Cloud Show me what a hero can do! — Sephiroth Come to me with the heart of a lion! — Squall I shall even conquer time. — Ultimecia I will erase you and your soul. — Zidane I sense you are haunted by your fate. — Kuja Better you fall down fate's spiral! — Tidus Another prisoner of fate! — Jecht A lady worthy of the highest praise. — Shantotto Armor does not hide the weakness of your heart. — Gabranth You and I share the same fate. — Chaos ''Dissidia 012'' It is our fate to fight one another. — Warrior of Light I'll bury this pitiful warrior. — Garland The truth lies in the fight! — Firion Drown in your petty scheme! — The Emperor I'll show you your place! — Onion Knight You wish for destruction? Nonsense. — Cloud of Darkness You cannot escape from the cycle of battle! — Cecil There are no debts in battle! — Kain Know the stupidity in your attempts to resist! — Golbez The wind brings forth more battle! — Bartz My blade crushes even the Void! — Exdeath So your wandering fate continues. — Gilgamesh Cast away your doubts in battle! — Terra As you wish, crumble before me. — Kefka That weak blade can not cut me! — Cloud Do those fists contain your spirit? — Tifa A hero enslaved to battle... — Sephiroth The lonesome cub thinks he's lofty. — Squall The battleground is not your place. — Laguna Time cannot be altered. — Ultimecia Lay your life on the line! — Zidane I'll not show mercy on you. — Kuja Try proving your existence to me! — Tidus A lass that wields no weapon dares oppose me! — Yuna Swing to your heart's content! — Jecht Would you disrupt peace and lurch to chaos? — Shantotto A puny girl pities me? — Prishe Jesters cannot grasp glory! — Vaan Disappointed in the fight, are we? — Gabranth You dare to oppose your fate? — Lightning If the end is what you desire... — Chaos I shall put you to sleep in the name of the Great Will! — Feral Chaos Encounters: Story Specific Side_Story: The Maiden Bringer of Light -2- Garland: "This warrior is beyond your comprehension. Begone!" Prishe: "Like hell, finder's keepers, loser's bleeders!" Treachery of the Gods: An Undocumented Battle Garland: "I will grant you true and utter annihilation!" Lightning: "Bring it on! I don't need a second chance!" Light to All: Trust Garland: "Know your limits, boy!" Zidane: "Hey, I'd look bad if I lost, right?" Light to All: Champions of Her Will Garland: "Your haste changes naught a thing." Warrior of Light: "Obstruct my path at your peril." Light to All: Champions of Her Will Garland: "Your petty attempts don't change fate." Warrior of Light: "The crystals will change that!" Light to All: Conclusion of the Cycle Garland: "There is no escaping the cycle!" Warrior of Light: "Without fail, I will end this!" ''Dissidia NT'' Whose fury shall burn hotter!? — Ifrit The iciest gaze cannot deter me! — Shiva Mere wisdom does not beget victory! — Ramuh I am eager to face a fellow knight. — Odin I shall return your waves of wrath in kind! — Leviathan I shall be the first to breach your walls! — Alexander Show me power befitting your station. — Bahamut The cycle is broken, as you shall be! — Shinryu Battle ''Dissidia'' and Dissidia 012 Nice try! — when dodging sideways You're finished! — when dodging backwards Here I come! — when dashing I'll crush you! — when using Bardiche, Lance Charge, or using HP attack during chase Go! — when using Twist Drill or Highbringer Take that! — when using '''Chain Cast Venerable strength! — when using Thundaga To ash! — when using Blaze Imbecile! — when using Earthquake You've no escape! — when using Tsunami Unleash the fury! Crumble! — when using Flare Warrior soul! — when activating EX Mode Know your limits! — when EX Burst begins Can you stand this? — when EX Burst is performed Miserable insect! — with perfect EX Burst execution You're pathetic! — when using EX Revenge I must join forces! — when used as Assist. Nyaaarh! Oowwww... — finishing blow ''Dissidia NT'' It'll take more than that to kill me! — when Incapacitated Summoning Burn swaths of land until the world is ash! — Ifrit Impale them with spears forged of rime! — Shiva Assail these ingrates with endless bolts! — Ramuh Take up your sword and slice them through! — Odin Greet our guests with a wall of water! — Leviathan Cast your divine verdict in this trial of bloodshed! — Alexander Let us behold your wrath in all its glory! — Bahamut Sample Voices ''Dissidia'' and Dissidia 012 Lich! Marilith! Kraken! Tiamat! Chaos! ''Dissidia NT'' Greetings You shall do. I take my leave. I shall remember this. How shameful. Fine. Who do you think you are!? Before / After Battle Changes must be made. Our alliance is finished. I shall not leave the fight! There must be another way. Let me savor the sight of battle. The thrill of battle is unsurpassed! During Battle I'll leave the core in shards! Summon our minion! 1 will die by my hand. 2 will die by my hand. 3 will die by my hand. 4 will die by my hand. 5 will die by my hand. 6 will die by my hand. They cannot escape my grasp! I shall afford them no quarter! Going on the attack! Let us fall back. Custom This is the cycle of battle! I, Garland, will knock you all down! Embrace the pleasures that combat has to offer! Even as you die again and again, I shall return! No one touches my princess! Time flows ever onward. You are me...and I...am you. Very well! I shall take on all of you! What a battle! My muscles are still twitching! Victory ''Dissidia'' Hahahaha! Know your place! Humph. What an unfulfilling battle. The strong will always win. That is fate. — when HP is low Is there no one who can defeat me? — when HP is low There is no limit to my strength! — when opponent is stronger Stronger! I become even stronger! — when opponent is stronger I've no business with the weak. — when opponent is weaker This is no place for you. — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' Only victory fulfills me! This is a fight! My blood boils! That was disappointing. Go train some more. Come and fight me again! I am unstoppable with this power! That was exhilarating! ''Dissidia NT'' The battlefield is no place for children! Bwahahaha, they call that a fight? Let us not stop here; there is yet more blood to shed! Defeat Impossible! I cannot be defeated... Nnng... Impressive... I have no regret. The cycle continues. Don't think THIS is the end. — when opponent is stronger So I was not quite on par. — when opponent is stronger I must have been off guard. — when opponent is weaker A grave error in judgment. — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' That was a... gratifying fight. I have no regrets. I will return. I accept my fate. I have been waiting for this moment. The cycle ends... So I'm not on par. ''Dissidia NT'' But I am Garland! I do not lose! Category:Character quotes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy